Laminate structures have previously been used in a variety of products including elastic absorbent structures such as sweat bands, bandages, diapers, incontinence devices. Several methods for producing these laminate structures also currently exist. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,964 to Wideman teaches the joining of a gatherable material to each side of a tensioned elastic web. The gatherable materials are joined in a pre-tensioned state to the elastic web by self-adhering compounds, adhesives or thermal bonding. When the tension in the elastic web is released after joining, the web contracts thereby collecting the gatherable material into folds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,863 to Keck et al. discloses a laminate structure comprising a mesh having a tissue layer attached to one side and a layer of microfibers attached to the other. The tissue and microfiber layers are attached to the mesh by adhesive, and portions of the layers remain unbonded to the mesh to provide a soft, clothlike feel and appearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,011 to Smith teaches a laminate structure having outer layers of low-basis weight breathable material, a central elastic layer, and an adhesive layer that serves to join all the layers together. The elastic layer can be formed from either a single elastic strand laid between pins to form a multiplicity of nonintersecting lines of elastic, or, alternatively, by a plurality of elastic strands intersecting at right angles and adhesively joined to the low basis weight breathable material.
Although the above-described laminate structures may be suitable for the purposes for which they were intended, it is desirable to provide an improved laminate structure having additional benefits and features. For example, the previously described structures provide strands which extend in two distinct directions across the structure (or, alternatively, teach a complex method for aligning a single strand in a single direction between pins). When resulting laminate structures such as these are cut, however, the cut edges of the strands can protrude on cut sides of the structure such that they can be a source of irritation if the structure is worn next to the body, as is the case with bandages, body wraps, diapers, incontinence devices and the like. Further, if an elastic laminate structure having a large modulus value (i.e., the ratio of stress to strain) is desired, elastic strands having a large cross-sectional area are generally required. However, large strands of this type can produce a rough or "nubby" feeling when placed in contact with the body. Consequently, it would be desirable to further provide an elastic laminate structure which can provide elastic strands having large cross-sectional areas and yet which is still comfortable to be worn about the body. The present invention provides an improved laminate structure and method for forming such structure which can accommodate designs having the above-described structural features and benefits.